WataMote Chapter 043
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis While Tomoko is in the bathroom, she overhears two girls gossiping about their friends having sex. They later talk about whether they have seen a guy naked before. Neither have. At home, Tomoko ruminates on the conversation as she sits with her two stuffed pillows. She suddenly declares she will rise above the two girls who have never seen a guy naked, and then storms into her brother’s room to demand he show her his "dick." Tomoki directs her to engage in intimate relationships with herself: "Fuck off!" Tomoko continues thinking that he wants to see her naked first. Tomoki can only rhetorically ask if his sister ever understood him. Undaunted, Tomoko suggests that, though it has been a very long time, they should take a bath together. A further stunned Tomoki demands she stop acting "creepy," which Tomoko finds insulting. She tries to argue that any guy who views seeing his sister naked is the same as seeing his mother naked "must be secretly perverted." Tomoki ask her to take a step back, which allows him to slam his door shut in her face. The next day in class, Tomoko sits and stares at two boys talking. As Ogino takes roll, Tomoko realize that she cannot concentrate due to her curiosity about male genitalia. She decides to search for pictures of "big dick" on her phone's "Gaagle" browser, even though she knows this will not elevate her above girls who have never seen the real thing. Nemoto suddenly asks her what she is looking at which cases Tomoko to drop her phone. In an attempt to recover it, she misses and kicks it to the front of the class where Ogino picks it up and meets every element of the definition of "freaks out." Ogino holds up the phone, which reveals its contents, as she furiously demands the owner of the phone to meet her outside immediately. As some students "Woah!", laugh, or protest they cannot see, the narration notes: "Of the fraction of girls who have seen a naked guy (penis), Kuroki-san is now well-known to be one of them." Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Tomoki Kuroki *Ogino *Hina Nemoto *Kyoko (mentioned) *Tanaka (mentioned) *Nanako *Nanako's Unnamed Friend Referbacks *Tomoko’s purple toy from Chapter 26 makes an appearance. Trivia *The two students rumored to have danced the light fantastic together are Kyōko and Tanaka. *Before her search, Tomoko has never seen even a picture of male genitalia. *Tomoko also normally has her "Gaagle" set to "Safe" searches. Cultural References *The ‘Gaagle’ search engine is a fictitious version of Google, which Tomoko has been shown using in chapter 1. *The partially censored author Tomoko references may be Yusuke Yamada (山田 悠介). Memorial Moments *Beyond the obvious comedy, the chapter confirms that Tomoko is far more innocent about sexuality, basic anatomy, and human feelings than she acts and even imagines. This also includes a lack of understanding of how others feel. From earlier chapters, she has suggested that Tomoki, and guys in general, along with any girl she thinks has ever talked to a guy are boiling caldrons of hormones with no self-control. So she has no idea how shocking her demand and offers are to her brother. *Tomoko's "Gaggle" search of "big dick" during class. Quotes *"Wait a minute! I'll be better than those girls who haven't seen a naked guy!"– Tomoko *"Show me your dick!"– Tomoko *"Fuck off!" – Tomoki *"Have you ever once understood me?!" – Tomoki *"I mean, any guy who acts like seeing his sister naked is the same level as seeing his mom naked must be secretly perverted, right?" – Tomoko *“Phew, my mind is so stuck on dicks I can't concentrate at all…” – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_and_Tomoki_Chat.png Ogino_Freaks.png|Ever understanding, Ogino offers to calmly discuss matters with girls coming of age. . . . Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 5